


Lettre d'amour

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teacher student au, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Over the course of the school year, Kaito has fallen for his student Haruki. But does he feel the same way?
Relationships: Kaito Asahi & Haruki Watanabe, Kaito Asahi / Haruki Watanabe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Lettre d'amour

[Midnight's Lullaby](https://soundcloud.com/midnights-lullaby) · [Lettre d'amour](https://soundcloud.com/midnights-lullaby/lettre-damour)

Kaito had been a French teacher for a few years now. During that time, he had met all kinds of people. Lazy or ambitious students. Strict and relaxed teachers. This year, however, there was someone special. Someone who had caught his interest from the first second. Not a colleague nor a student’s mother. No, it was one of his students.

At first, Kaito had just thought that he was extremely adorable. Small and thin, light skin and beautiful turquoise eyes. Yet over the course of the school year he had learned so much more about Haruki. He was intelligent, kind and gentle. He was determined to help everyone, although some idiots tried to exploit that. And whenever he received a compliment, he blushed in the cutest way possible.

Kaito knew that his ways of getting closer to him were limited, but he wanted to try at least some small things, because his body and heart were drawn closer to his student with every lesson that passed. The small spark of interest from their first meeting had long turned into a passionate flame. But Kaito wasn’t sure if Haruki felt the same way. While every other student would have accepted Kaito’s offers to help them with their homework or his invitation to practise together in the free study hours gladly, Haruki had always declined.

Of course, Kaito understood why. Haruki didn't need that. For someone who was studying this foreign language for just a few years, he was exceptionally good at it. When he spoke, Kaito could close his eyes and feel like home. Like an angel, Haruki whispered all those words into his ear, soft and gentle.

Therefore, the only way that Kaito could see that adorable blush on Haruki's face was when moved onto him unexpectedly. A wink or a long intense gaze was usually enough for Haruki to burn up bright red and hide behind his text book. Sometimes, he even smiled which was the most stunning expression that Kaito had ever seen on him. The more time passed and the closer the end of the year got, he became desperate. He wanted more of this. He needed to make a move without actually making one. And the perfect opportunity arrived with the upcoming exam.

Everyone in the class was scribbling on their papers as Kaito walked through the rows, watching over them. He had made them sit as far away from each other as possible, with Haruki sitting the farthest in the back of the room. No one able to see him without turning their head around which was exactly what Kaito had intended. This way, he was able to walk behind him, look over his shoulder and read his answers without anyone watching him. As far as he could see, Haruki was performing great - as usual. But what Kaito was looking forward to the most was the last question which asked his students to write a short love letter to a person they really liked. Maybe a selfish task, but which teacher wouldn’t make use of such an opportunity.

Kaito could hardly hold his grin back when he observed Haruki turning the page around. The way his eyes widened when he read the lines sent goose bumps over Kaito’s skin. God, he wished he could take a photograph of the expression Haruki made. For a second, his gaze flickered towards Kaito and when their eyes met, he burned up like a tomato and turned towards his essay again.

Kaito gave him time, although he was excited to read what the boy was writing. Maybe he shouldn't be too confident that his love letter would be directed towards him, but the way Haruki looked at him whenever he thought that Kaito wasn't observing him, strengthened his confidence. When there were only 15 minutes left. Kaito decided it was finally time to take on his plan.

Slowly, he walked towards the last row and positioned himself behind Haruki. He leant forwards, his eyes following every line of delicate handwriting. And what he read was... beautiful. Yes, it was cute and a little cheesy, but in front of him sat a student of 18 years, so this was to be expected. Yet there was so much more. Unlike his classmates, Haruki didn't only describe superficial things as his appearance, but also the way his crush made him feel, how his thoughts lingered towards him every second of the day and how much he wished that he could just be a little bolder to confess. If he only knew how much Kaito wished the same thing to happen.

From his position, the teacher could see how Haruki's ears were coloured deeply red. Bending forward a little more, Kaito just stopped when his lips hovered above them. Haruki startled when Kaito's breath hit his skin. His pen slipped from his fingers and his hand shot to his mouth, keeping in a surprised sound. Maybe he was just imagining it, but Kaito was sure he could hear Haruki's increased heartbeat. How much he would love to turn him around and look into his face. But he couldn't and he shouldn't.

His eyes checked up the room in front of him. All his other students were busy writing. No one cared about what he was doing. So just for a second, Kaito wrapped his arms around Haruki's neck. His hands were resting on the boy's chest, feeling his heart pound against the ribs so hard he thought he held it in his hands. His right hand wandered towards Haruki's that was still covering his mouth and he weaved his fingers in between. Haruki's heart beat even harder. Kaito should stop torturing him, but he enjoyed holding him in his arms so much, he didn't want it to end so soon. One look towards the clock on the opposite wall, however, told him that he should step in front of the class again and tell his students that they had only 5 more minutes left. He sighed and pressed Haruki close once more. Before he left, he placed a soft kiss on Haruki's cheek.

"Come meet me during the break," he whispered.

Then, he returned to his desk, a smirk embellishing left lips. Never before had 5 minutes felt so long.

After he had collected all the exams, Kaito sat down on his desk, looking through the answers. It was marvellous how Haruki was so much better than the rest of his class – as if he put an extra effort into his studying when he was at home. At least, Kaito would like to believe that. Because that would mean that he though of his teacher even outside of the classroom.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

Haruki stepped inside, his head facing the floor.

"I'm glad you came. Come here."

Closing the door behind him, Haruki stepped closer slowly until he was standing right in front of Kaito.

"Haruki... I looked through your exam and it looks like you'll get a perfect result. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Asahi."

They fell silent as Kaito’s eyes examined Haruki closely. God, as an adult, his heart shouldn’t go crazy over someone else like he was a teenager. But whenever Haruki was close, Kaito felt that way.

"Was that all?" the boy asked after a while, playing with his hands nervously.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with me?"

"No, it's just..."

"Look at me , Haruki."

Haruki lifted his face. An adorable blush coloured his cheeks rosy.

"I read your love letter."

"Oh." The rosy colour turned into a deep red.

"I'm going to ask you once and I hope that you'll answer me honestly: Was it directed towards me?"

"I... "

He tried to turn his face away, but Kaito stopped him, his fingers lifting up the boy’s chin. Their eyes met and like on the day they first met, Kaito got lost in the depths of the turquoise ocean. Haruki must feel the same, because this time, he didn’t avert his gaze.

"Yes, it was," Haruki murmured.

"And did you mean everything you said?"

"Mr. Asahi, please, I'd rather..."

"Please, answer me, Haruki." Kaito couldn't help the desperate sound in his voice.

"Yes, it was."

Kaito hadn't expected to feel so relieved, but the weight that was lifted off his chest showed him how much he had yearned for this answer.

"Haruki, you know that you shouldn't have such feelings for me, don't you?"

The boy nodded.

"As your teacher I should advise you to concentrate on people at your age. But… I won't tell you to stop having them."

Now, Haruki was looking at him confused.

Kaito sighed. Yes, he could explain himself, but instead he decided to let his body do the talking. Cautiously, he leant forwards. The touch of their lips was not long or intense yet the kiss was soft and Kaito begged that it would convey everything that he was feeling and that he wasn't allowed to say out loud just now. He tried not to attend too much to the butterflies that erupted from his stomach, turning his blood into silk and gold that warmed his heart like never before.

When he drew back, Haruki's eyes were big and round and Kaito couldn't help, but caress his cheek.

"Do you understand?" he whispered.

It took quite a while until Haruki moved, but then he blushed and nodded slowly.

"Good."

For a moment more, Kaito allowed himself to look at the beautiful boy in front of him. Sadly, their time was limited and Kaito knew he had to let the boy go, although it broke his heart.

"I guess you should return to your friends now."

Haruki nodded once again and turned around to leave.

"Haruki," Kaito said suddenly, "there are only 37 days left, you know?"

"What?" the boy asked, turning his head with the door handle in his hand.

"It's only 37 more days until this school year is over and you graduate."

Haruki blinked. Once. Twice. Then, he stumbled "You… you mean...?"

Kaito smiled softly. "I've waited for 9 months already. I can handle a few more days."

Haruki looked completely shocked, confused, but somehow happy.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything now. Just know that... I'll be there, waiting for your answer."


End file.
